<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A First for Rell by NIne9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130155">A First for Rell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIne9/pseuds/NIne9'>NIne9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Velvet Quarter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Rell, Girl Penis, Light Race Play themes, Loss of Virginity, MF is an expensive hooker, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Samira and Rell are partners, Slightly Older Rell, Smut, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIne9/pseuds/NIne9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Further up within the more reserved heights of the Bilgewater, lies a finer establishment somewhere that those that wish to relax and unwind can enjoy. The Velvet Quarter. A place which involves Samira bringing her new Iron clad partner; Rell, hoping to help destress her partner from her worries and maybe to also pop that cherry of hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miss Sarah Fortune/Rell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Velvet Quarter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A First for Rell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was amble buzz in the air, even in the night Bilgewater was a city where as the tide came in so did the people slay fourth in finding a place to relax from a day of strenuous work. Taverns and bars found themselves so pleasantly lit by candle light and large crowds and for the Velvet Quarter it was no exception perhaps the most notable bar in the whole middle district simply as it duoed as a rather luxurious brothel and that made it the favourite spot for a particular Noxian Assassin. </p><p>The swave woman took her entrance with pride as the first steps into the establishment hit the woman with a sense of nostalgia and wonderful delight, in a way she felt as if she was right where she belonged. Further proven by the fact that some of the wonderful wenches seemed to shoot her the type of familiar smile that an old friend might receive.<br/>
 <br/>
"Beautiful isn't it? Hard to believe in such a slum as Bilgewater there's a place as pleasant as this?" Samira held in the doorway still drinking in some of the atmosphere, she was trailed by another figure. A rather tall girl, at least by Noxian standards and well built, a little more fitting for Noxian standards. "It's a real jewel in a heap of shit. Wouldn't you agree Rell?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah... for sure." The  girl replied with a very nervous tick in her voice with a set of eyes that were peering around at every little detail of this more luxurious bar and screaming to everyone about just how out of her element she was in such a place of depravity.</p><p>"Let's get ourselves something to drink, I've been craving something strong, you should give their spiced rum a shot. Seems like a cliche for pirate city, but you have to trust me, the stuff - hits perfectly after a long journey." Taking little note of her younger partners' meekness the woman felt she had a destiny right now, to reach the bar and waste some of her gold on refreshing hard liquor. Walking in stride towards a set of stools she weaved between one or two patrons before bumping into another that seemed to almost take exception to her yet a quick glare and a glance at the two women had the man slinking away.</p><p>The entire journey from door to bar had Rell distracted perhaps trying to look for an escape or to make an excuse to leave before she was in over her head. Though warm lights, vibrant reds and not wanting to lose sight of the one person in the city she knew was on her priority list. </p><p>"Hey, barkeep. Over here." Samira called after the bartender with little avail as he seemed occupied dealing with a flurry of broken bottles at the end of the shelf, an aftermath of a bar fight from the looks of it. In the meantime Samira had made sure to slot herself right past a patron at the bar leaving enough room for her large compadre to slot in herself which Rell gladly took despite some reluctance. By now it was impossible for Samira to overlook her friend's high strung attitude, far too alert in a bar for her liking. "You seem a little nervous, big Iron. I know it's not your first time in a tavern."</p><p>Rell remained silent, offering only a brief look since. While the two had been to bars a few times in the past, typically always at Samira's request since the older woman often always needed the excuse of a good drink and a place to find pretty faces. Typically however, where they would frequent would not have had such scandalous women waltzing around as the Iron girl could barely tear her eyes from the servers and more specifically - their outfits. Red Rose coloured corsets, with short skirts that would do anything to cover a woman's panties as she bent over, which many of them did so frequently when attending the patrons which had the large girl distracted at the sight of a stunning blonde's upskirt shot.</p><p>"Pretty, isn't she?"  Samira wisped with a lean close, catching the Noxian staring a little too intently at the blonde tavern wench clearly aware she was not simply admiring her golden locks.</p><p>As expected, Rell was quick to look away and act as if she had never been looking in the first place which got a smirk out of the assassin. "I don't have a problem with bars. I just... didn't think you'd wind up taking me somewhere like this. Couldn't we have gone to some tavern in the docks? Did we need to come all the way up here?" Rell responded wondering if the place had suddenly begun to heat up, or if that was just her as she felt very warm around the collar. "Walking up all those flights of stairs was enough of a pain. My legs still feel sore."</p><p>"I wanted a nice place to drink, where I could get some good pussy before we get to Ionia. Can you really blame me,  after being stuck on the lousy ship for the past three weeks?" The Shuriman woman justified herself with a shrug of her shoulders and her crude response had her partner a little taken aback. "Come on, Iron girl. Ease up a little." She playfully smacked the other girl on her shoulder offering her an encouraging smile in hopes to drive a little more relaxed confidence in her. </p><p>"Listen, I can see you're a little out of your comfort zone here, but don't worry yourself. The booze is good, the girls here are nice and very, very accommodating. You can have some real fun here, you just gotta let yourself go a little." Samira responded always surprised that despite a rough start between them, Samira was very reluctant to say the least but she had seen first hand, just how capable her new partner was the two had formed an unlikely bond to the point that now the gunslinger had grown a bit of an attachment to her younger compadre. </p><p>"I don't know... I'd just rather be somewhere... different. This isn't my idea of relaxation. This far more your type of thing Samira." Rell was still unable to take at her older partner's words to heart. Even if she had come to see Samira as a not only a partner but as a good friend she was painfully aware there was a real clash of personality between the two. The Noxian didn't get caught up in bars or bed jumping, she viewed herself a dedicated soldier of Noxus, a good workout or training exercise was as good as any night of enjoyment... or at least she told herself that whilst getting another eyeful of the cute blonde before glancing away…</p><p>"Look..." Samira began, already aware that she wasn't exactly getting through to the Noxian with simple words of encouragement, but she knew it was time to do what the gunslinger had planned to really ease her. "...why don't you let me do something nice for you? To really help you unwind."</p><p>"What would that be?" The Iron maiden was very skeptical to say the least, she didn't know what the girl was planning, leaving her eyes to narrow and suspisously stare the woman down since kind acts didn't seem much like Samira's shtick from all she had gathered in the past year.</p><p>"I know you've been looking to finally pop that cherry of yours. How about you let me buy you a girl for the night? Consider it... a way of me thanking you... for bailing me out a time or two over the last few months. It got pretty dicey back in Shurima, I'd probably be buried in the sands, getting all dried if it weren't for you." The woman gave the girl another smirk with a tone that showed she was very serious about her offer, awaiting the girl's response to which she seemed a little tongue tied as expected.</p><p>"Huh? You mean as in buying me a hook- erm... one of the working girls?" Getting a little lost in her words Rell didn't know where to start just trying not to look flustered while she hadn't refused her offer.</p><p>"Sure. It's a brothel too after all. Hope you weren't just thinking we'd only get drunk here. Come on, lemme take you upstairs. It's taking too long to get a drink anyways." Pushing herself from the bar, the gunslinger gestured the girl along with a wave expecting her to follow and while Rell desperately considered staying put or maybe speaking up, she was too curious for her own good. "Hope you don't mind walking up a few more stairs but you'll certainly be sore after tonight."</p><p>After they made way up a long and tall set of stairs covered completely in a shade of red that seemed to mimic the colours of red the bar girls. Atop the stairs was a very regal looking second floor fit with multiple soft looking couches where there were already girls sprawled across, some with patrons already flirting and touching in plain view, if the first floor appeared lecherous for her, this floor made the downstairs like look awfully plain compared to where the girls up here barely even bothering with the skirts, brandishing a mixture of dark and sensual colours from their tight busty corsets to fishnets that complimented every worker's long legs.</p><p>By now Rell would have reached their destination's end if they were not constantly being delayed by passing girls that Samira insisted on casually flirting with if only for a brief moment as the Desert Rose seemed to catch the eyes of most girls she passed engaging in flirt after flirt until she would need to regrettably yet finally tell them just how busy she was to stop and chat. Though she still offered them a parting swat right across the backside of each girl she upsettingly parted from admiring the jiggle each one of her firm slaps left.</p><p>Eventually with the last flirt gone, the gunslinger finally brought her partner to the end of the room, where a large, expensive engraved dark timber desk stood. Further behind against the back it was a purple set of curtains covering a large doorway that clearly led into a much more secluded more private area that Rell needed to do little thinking to figure out exactly what area was lingering through those curtains. </p><p>Behind the desk itself however was possibly the largest woman that Rell had ever seen in her life, she wore untamed dark dreaded hair, with a large green corset though nowhere near as scandalous as any of the working girls and an exceptional upper body that would rival the strongest warriors of the Noxian military regardless of gender. Muscles that bulged seemingly done to show just how athletic and intimidating she was. </p><p>"Samira..." The woman behind the desk looked up from a set of scribbled documents before muttering in a strong and deep sea farer's accent. The sight of the Shuriman had the large woman shooting her an unamused look though it was hard for Rell to tell if this was simply the regular expression of the Bilgewater resident or if she had some personal grievances against her partner.</p><p>"Illaoi. It's been so long hasn't it? How are the girls? Do they miss me?" Samira let out a small and momentary laughed in silence gaining little response from the desk worker.</p><p>"I'm sure you can ask them that yourself. Which I know you will. I can tell you're not here for idle talk... What girl do you want to reserve?" The woman now known as "Illaoi" cut straight down to business, clearly knowing what exchange was about to go down, unsurprisingly she gave no indication of exactly who the prostitutes were, making it clear that the gunslinger needed no guide or menu.</p><p>"Nah, nothing for me. At least... not right now. Thought that my friend has been a virgin for long enough. About time they learned what a good woman can do."  Samira nodded her head in the direction behind her where there was a rather nervous and seemingly lost young girl just watching on the conversation from afar with an idle finger rubbing against her elbow, perhaps further embarrassed at the "Virgin" statement being said aloud. "Any chance I can get her Fortune?"</p><p>"Fortune?" Illaoi raised an eyebrow before looking Samira down only to do the exact same to Rell with a little more intensity, in a way that made the Noxian girl feel as if the strong woman was assessing her.. but for what reasons the girl was unsure. "She's not currently occupied with anyone but doesn't come cheap..."</p><p>"I'm more than aware." Without a word more, Samira had already dug into one of her many pouches pulling out a rather hefty looking gold purse, filled with enough coins to make a rather heavy and almost comical thud as it was dropped against the wooden desk. The sheer size and contents of the purse made Rell wonder what she had gotten herself into, making it very hard to walk away now, not when Samira had just placed down a sum of gold that large for her sake.</p><p>"That seems a lot like a lot Samira. Are you really sure about this? You really don't need to..." The younger girl spoke at last but she didn't have much to say, only concerned that Samira just appeared dismissive with a shake of her head.</p><p>"It's a little expensive, but trust me, she's worth it." Samira responded, wearing a small sombre look on her face that appeared as if she was a little saddened. "It is a shame I was going to try and reserve her myself, but a girl's first time should be special, you know?" She quickly changed the sad expression into another encouraging smile.</p><p>Whilst the two had been talking, Illaoi had already been at work. Checking the coin purse to make sure that everything was in order, less the assassin had been trying to swindle them however she seemed content with the exchange, placing the pouch below the desk she glanced back to the Iron girl with an overly firm voice. "Just walk through the curtain, Fortune's room is down the hall at the very end of the corridor. Make sure you knock four times and wait for her to call you in. Don't even think about acting out of line, you stop when she tells you to stop. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Understood." Rell responded to the larger woman, a little intimidated she could tell that Illaoi was more than just the coin counter or the front desk as if her strict wordplay and impressive muscles did not already make it clear. Though despite the go ahead, Rell was still stuck in place still wondering if this was really real? She looked to Samira for response to her non verbal, mental question.</p><p>"Go on ahead, Iron girl. Put that metal to work." The gunslinger pushed her partner lightly towards the edge of the desk, pushing her to simply go already. "Have your fun and trust me... She'll take good care of you."</p><p>"Right. Erm... thanks, Samira." Rell finally responded seeing as her feet could now magically begin moving again, with much needed encouragement she momentarily stopped before the curtain, shifting a glance Illaoi as if she was waiting for the woman to suddenly speak up or to say something but the bouncer like woman was completely silent, only giving the Noxian a brief glance as she waited for her to step through the curtain.<br/>
 <br/>
Releasing a breath of air Rell mentally prepared herself by finally pressing her hands against those soft curtains  pushing them aside she stepped through the purple drapes, met with a lengthy hallway, brightly lit by a purple glow from the collection of magical brightly enhanced torches which lit a path to an abundance of rooms all labelled with different titles, all were notably some form of gemstone. Nervously and with her directions she recalled what Illaoi had told her, walking further down the empty hall she could hear the various sounds hailing from behind many of the door frames, hails of pleasurable high pitched moans and louds cries were very hard to ignore, causing the girl to almost blush from the risqué nature of it all, even feeling herself hard on ever so slightly in her tightly fit pants.</p><p>Eventually she reached the end of the hallway finding the door just as instructed it was large dark wooden door, intimidating for the Noxian, she held for a moment before she felt she was psyched up enough to press her knuckles to the door knocking against the hardwood four times whilst hoping she had knocked loud enough to even be heard.</p><p>"Come in~" The voice from the other side called the moment the fourth knock ended, causing Rell to tense up before swallowing at the lump in her throat. The tall girl was finally going through with this with her last breath she reached for the handle of the door pushing it ajar into a very luxurious looking room, no doubt possibly the fanciest she had seen in the entirety of bilgewater.  Every item in the room appeared as if it were hand crafted with ease and attention, there was enough to show that much of it was likely imported from various regions across Runterra. All of that faltered in comparison however to the sight that took centre stage of the room. </p><p>Atop a pile of scarlet red silk sheets lay possibly the most breathtaking woman that Rell had ever laid her eyes on, the very sight of bewitching beauty rolled into a damsel laying across the bed. Her hair, a sea of fiery red of which waves of it crashed upon her flawless white skin with lashes, fluttering elegantly whenever she dared blink with a set of lips so full and painted in elegant red that Rell was unconscious daydreaming about what they were be like to kiss.</p><p>Her body was another sight to behold, her own scarlet red lingerie wrapped her body all nicely together as if it was ribbon simply craving to be undone covering what was even more tantalizing behind it. The sight of those large mounds that were partly concealed by her outfit and the fold of her arms Rell could tell that those mounds were especially big making her even think it was unfair to hide them behind such clothing. Further down the Noxian also noted just how perfectly the woman's body curved to make way for a slim waist that accompanied hips that felt as if calling them "Child Bearing" would be a grand understatement.</p><p>Fortune appeared a little curious looking over the woman who had just entered the room herself, easing some of the tension from watching those who did not appear like one of her regular customers; she pressed her hand fourth against part of the silk sheets against the edge of the bed before her. </p><p>"Why don't you come a little closer?" Fortune invited her closer to which Rell accepted the invitation approaching she stopped before the bed. Gazing down to the section of bedding that her companion for the night had so graciously given her some room.</p><p>"May I?" Rell asked nodding towards the seat already being offered to her, feeling even more intimidated by the woman now that she was up close getting even more of an eyeful of such a gorgeous body and face.</p><p>"Of course, darling~" The redheaded woman nodded further confirming to the Noxian woman to make herself comfortable as the nervous girl turned to place herself on the edge of the bed sitting with her back away from the woman Miss Fortune could tell that despite it her customer was keeping an eye on her, attempting to ease her she placed both her hands around each of those broad shoulders of the Noxian letting out a faint gasp Fortune trailed her fingers down across the top Rell's impressive arms. "My, you're very well built for a young woman. Such an impressive upper body. Are you a mercenary perchance, a soldier maybe?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean- not the mercenary part. But a soldier- yeah. You can say that." Enjoyed the feeling that Fortune's gentle fingers left on her skin but at the same time she wasn't sure that it was exactly helping to put her at ease. Rell could recall anytime someone had felt her body in this sort of way and it was barely even the start of it.</p><p>"I figured as much. You seem like you can withstand a lot. What's your name sweetie?" The woman purred leaning closer in her lips were now only mere inches away from Rells ears to the point her voice had dipped from a moderate volume into much slower sensual whispering that brushed a stream of warmth against the Noxian's ears.</p><p>"Erm... Rell. My name's Rell." The tall girl could feel her back begin to tense the closer that Miss Fortune approached to the point that her back had become almost unnaturally straight from the mere touch and whisper of the seductive woman. "Fortune, right? That's what they told me your name was."</p><p>"Yes, however... we don't have to be so formal. You can call me Sarah if you wish... Rell." Fortune was now pressed a little deeper in to the point that she had gotten to her knees against the bed sheets in order to be able to keep her body up against the straightening back of the Noxian girl, even if it came at the cost of pressing those first class pair of tits against the back of Rell, something the sultry woman was very aware of. "You seem awfully tense... is this your first time?"</p><p>Rell didn't answer with her voice rather she looked to the ceiling before shutting her eyes closed nodding her head instead to answer the question since she was bracing herself for all the emotion that was rushing to her body at the feeling of Sarah's arms wrapped across her arms and wonderful feeling of that supple chest up against her tense back. </p><p>"That's natural, it's normal to be nervous for your first time. You don't have to worry, I'll take care of everything." Miss Fortune reassured the girl removing the left hand of hers that had been resting on the Noxian's shoulder she slid her hand across the girl's dark body and her shirt until she reached the bottom of her chin gently pulling her to face the woman, only a few inches were now what separated the two of their lips. Miss Fortune could also tell just how entranced that the younger girl was when those eyes widened to show a pair of emerald orbs of hers refusing to look away from the gaze of Miss fortune's own sky like blue. </p><p>Naturally Sarah closed the gap between the two of them, leaning in close to the virgin girl she shared with her a gentle kiss as those lips Rell had briefly dreamed about were now passionately pressed up against her own dark pair. To no surprise of the armoured girl Sarah was an amazing kisser, those soft lips of hers were pulling the girl into a trance she didn't feel as if she wanted to return from. There was also a certain heat that Noxian girl could feel was rising in her body whilst they kissed Rell could feel the outline of her tight suit beginning to bulge a little outwards allowing her nipples pressing against her chest and further down there was a steady if light looking out line pressing below the waist of her suit.</p><p>In the meanwhile Sarah was also keeping the rest of her body very busy, trailing her hand against that dark body she trailed her hands down along her body, the sultry woman firstly stopped when reaching Rell's chest circling a finger around her protruding nipples of her skin-tight suit. Though she left the girl wanting a little more by leaving her their to crave her teasing she continued down her body running her hand and fingers against her hips and below her waist the woman's thumb teased the curves of the Noxian and in her adventitious exploration she brushed against something extremely noticeable causing the dark skinned girl to let out a muffled quick moan.</p><p>"Oh?" Sarah spoke, now having finally parted from their kiss, much to the disappointment of Rell who was still craving at least a few seconds longer. Miss Fortune however was now overcome with curiosity, her brow raised a little further and with her eyes wide open now the red head saw exactly where her hand had been exploring and there was a very notable outline in the crotch of the Noxian girl and it wasn't anything easy to miss either with how much and how large it bulge in her pants. "Now... that's a surprise. A rather big one~" </p><p>Miss Fortune continued to tease the out line with a few fingers that pressed up against the tip of Rell's concealed cock forcing a few deep grunts out of the girl to the enjoyment of the sultry redhead.</p><p>"Why don't you make yourself a little more comfortable?" Fortune had already decided that she wanted to have her fun and to really see just what this girl was made of, with hand against her chest Miss fortune had the taller girl pushed back a against the bed that the iron maiden had her forearms pressed against the scarlet sheets with her leant back, that she would have full view of whatever Miss Fortune was getting up to, which the Noxian could already make an educated guess to where this was heading whilst she could no nothing but simply look and stare like stunned prey before a vicious predator.</p><p>By now Miss Fortune's fingers were still playing around with the outline of the big girl's pants helping to further excite Rell to the point she was trying her best to not allow any embarrassing moans to escape prematurely. Knelt before her lover for the night, Miss Fortune wanted to see everything that she was getting herself into, demanding it she finally hooked her fingers around the waistline of Rell's suit, find the seams in the lower section of the outfit that helped to slide off the darkened garbs around her waist and legs. Rell was sure to offer help in her own way, lifting her hips it made for an easy way for Sarah to tug that tight waistline pants downwards slowly, even skilfully hook her fingers around the Noxian's briefs to boot, allowing the full length of Rell's cock to finally break free of it's constrained prison to delight of Rell who did let out a sigh of relief and even Sarah as the red head was amazed at the sight of the dark skinned and thick cock was not even a full mast yet but it had already impressed the beautiful maiden. It looked to easily stretch to eight inches, not to mention the sheer girth of it made Fortune think that Rell may have been welding one of the biggest cocks she'd ever laid her hungry eyes on.</p><p>"Oh wow. You're bigger than I was expecting. So fucking big~" Miss Fortune practically growled those words from her lips as she got a look at just what she had unleashed, her lips slightly agape too before they pursed into a devious smile. It seemed almost a waste that a girl with something as impressive as this was still a virgin, think of all those poor maidens that could have been taking such a fat cock buried in their snatch.</p><p>Rell on the other hand was gritting her teeth at the feeling of the air hitting her hardening dick she knew that her cock wouldn't grow maybe more than an inch at its hardest, she had always been more of a shower then a grower. The girl did admit she was overly flattered at her compliments, something she had always thanked her briefs and her armour for being able to keep her dick from getting uncomfortable. What Rell did know however was that her cock was destined to get a few inches thicker that came true, once the big girl could feel Miss Fortune's digits barely wrap all the way around the girth of her cock wasting little getting time those fingers to working sliding their way up and down along the length of her cock, slowly helping the girl to harden a little more under Miss Fortune's grip.</p><p>The woman's hand may have been gentle but it was skilled, causing from Rell's own head to be forced back, shutting her eyes amidst a deep breath the sensation she felt as if ran up her body was so good, it was entirely different from the feeling the Noxian had when she was simply using her own hand for enjoyment, no, Miss Fortune was really helping her to experience something wonderful.</p><p>"Rell..." Sarah spoke up beginning to also slow her hand down so that she could allow the girl to catch herself while still able to pay attention. "I'm all yours for the night. What part of me do you want first?" Miss Fortune's fingers taped against her lips in tandem with her request before both of her fingers left the hard cock to push those two mounds of supple skin up in clear view of Rell causing that cock of hers to throb a little, even a noticeable trail of white precum seeped down the head of her cock.  </p><p>"Erm... I think I'd really, really love to put it right between your tits. Fortune- ah, I mean Sarah." Rell spoke in between bated breaths, ones brought on from her nervousness rather than any sign of being worn out, they had only begun after all and already the girl had her eyes locked on that large chest impatiently wanted to already feel it wrapped around her pulsating, needy cock.</p><p>With that, Miss Fortune was more then willing to accommodate, letting out a small chuckle her hands clasped over her chest with one arm keeping the clothing held closely against her as she stood to her feet, the sight of the woman now loomed right over the young Noxian who admired her with a silent yet burning intent. From her position Sarah's fingers slid underneath the straps of her breasts one at a time with her hand, eagerly at a slow pace she pulled them downwards stripping her shoulders bare of any straps it was only the work of her singular arm that was between her clothing and her bare chest that Miss Fortune still held onto, letting the girl linger and crave it for just a little longer.</p><p>At last she did relent have seen the girl so eager that Rell had straightened her back a little more inching a little further in Miss Fortune finally let her breasts free allowing the clothing to topple downwards to make way for the sight of two sets full easily F cup sized to tits to fall free, Rell watching as the even jiggle upon being let free, Miss Fortune's arms rested atop her head now completely exposing her chest from any obstruction she completely allow for her large tits to ogled by her young bed partner and those eyes of Rell's were unbelievably wide in their staring. She could ever recall seeing such a perfect pair, even harder to believe that they were going to be around her cock in only a few moments causing her neglected length to bob a little, another line of precum escaping.</p><p>"Do you like them?" The Redhead asked, her head tilting before she could a handful of her full jugs pushing them together, helping to make them look even more enticing to the younger girl. The woman had no qualls in flaunting them further for the Noxian which Rell would very much appreciate, hell she could encourage it if she were not so tongue tied, left speechless by the bare body of Miss Fortune.</p><p>"They look great. Really... Amazing." Rell broke her silence completely entranced by what she saw before her. </p><p>Eyes closely followed the rapacious redhead as Rell watched the woman now slink down to her knees, directly before the large dicked girl with a gentle push of her thighs they willingly parted to give the woman the freedom to touch how she pleased. Sensual fingers ran their way up and down those muscled thighs till her teasing finally stopped, grasping the underneath of her breasts Fortune gave the Noxian everything she had ever been craving without her ever knowing it as her fat tits wrapped right around the impressive length of young warrior, completely enveloping her cock in the soft set. Rell's cock fit so perfectly as almost all of Miss Fortune's chest was able to hold her thick, dark cock as if her tits were a perfect match for the Noxian girl's dick. </p><p>"Oh... fuck..." At this moment, there was nothing Rell could think of other than how good this was, if everything ended it wouldn't even matter to the girl she was in heaven, the wonderful chest of Miss Fortune had already begun to slowly rub against the full length of Rell's dick. So warm and soft, the younger girl couldn't help but admire how mesmerising the scene look as she watched her cock's disappear and reappear from behind the sultry woman's chest, the entirety of her tit flesh had a strong hold on her cock in the moments her eyes were not closed from the sheer pleasure.</p><p>"Feels really good doesn't it?" Miss Fortune kept a tight hold around the girl's cock as she was offering Rell this wonderful titjob, not wanting to leave her lips idle at the same time, the red head let out a wad of spit directly against her chest using the cold spit to rub in a layer of spit against the head of the cock, her tits helping to coat the entirety of the girl's cock in a thin layer of her spit. That didn't seem like enough, not for the rapacious redhead however and seeing the tip of that dark cock slipping out from between her brighter chest she pressed her chest all the way down to the Noxian's crotch lowering her tongue from her mouth she allowed the top of Rell's cock to brush against her wet tongue.</p><p>"Yeah, it's absolutely.. mnf- Amazing." Rell reacted very positively and pleasurably, biting her lip when she felt Sarash's moist tongue right against her tip, wiping away precum that had been attempting to stain the head of the Noxian's cock. It brought on a major problem however, this feeling was beyond words or moans but there was no way that a virgin like her could withstand such stimulation. Barely even a few minutes had past and she was already at her limit, desperately Rell had done her best to hold on but as her body tensed she let the pleasure of her orgasm completely take over only letting out a solitary "Fuck!" From her lips before her cock pumped a few dense ropes of cum out painting the creases in between the seductress' large bosom painting some of her neck and chin in a long wad of spunk.</p><p>Miss Fortune on the other hand had already been about to tell what was coming simply from the sudden throbbing and tightening of Rell's muscles but she did very little to prevent the warrior from reaching her climax, let the ropes of cum paint her skin still keeping her worn out cock trapped around her chest until the last few jerks and throbs of cum had past and the young girl was no just panting, a rather embarrassed look creeping across her face as it was occurring to the worn out girl that she had came pretty quickly. Fortune didn't appear all that disappointed though, she was actually impressed that despite the fact she had just let out a very dense load across her neck and between her tits, Rell's cock had barely softened from her tirring "workout". </p><p>"I... I- didn't mean to cum so fast. It just felt... really good." Rell admitted, mumbling the last few lines of her sentence with a bit of an awkward stare, feeling the sensation of her body when  feeling was coming back into her body.</p><p>"Don't worry about it... that's nothing to be ashamed of." The Redhead reassured the girl, doing very little at all to deal with the strands of white spunk that were currently starting to drip down the breasts of the woman, far from her first time having cum begin dripping down her body she let the dark skinned girl have her fun in admiring her soaked in her sticky white cum, letting her appreciate the mess she made. "Besides... I can already tell. You're far from worn out~" </p><p>The woman pressed her hand up against the still hard slab of meat sitting right in front of her, catching some of her cum between her fingers that rather than wipe them off the red head pressed her sticky fingers against her tongue licking them clean. </p><p>That definitely did the trick of getting Rell fully hard again, something Sarah could feel as the cock pressed into her chest, the younger girl holding her breath and willingly watching as she felt Miss Fortune's fingers grip the base of her cock, completely at her mercy.</p><p>"I can tell you're so eager to lose your virginity. Though, I think I'm going to need to prepare you or this big cock of yours is going to completely break me." The woman spoke up, her voice fading as her lips were pushed against the head of cock, a few stands of lingering cum with caught in her mouth helping to clean the fat cock free of any spunk flavoured mess. The blowjob was slow, while it was inevitable that Miss Fortune's skilled lips were more than up to the mark when it came to enveloping the Noxian in pleasure yet her goal was helping to cover her in a cock in a thick coat of her spit. </p><p>There was a lot for the experienced redhead to reach, pressing her head down the cock, Rell could feel her tip pushing against the back of her throat which gave a rush of pleasure, causing her to bump her hips a little in surprise. The red head didn't seem to notice much, barely even letting out a gag in response to the amazement of Rell. Though the woman did eventually have a limit needing to come back for air the redhead pulled away from now spit covered cock, leaving behind a few long strands of spit from her lips connecting to her wet length. A few more strokes helped too, that Miss Fortune helpfully rubbed until she felt satisfied, a feeling that the Noxian was certainly experiencing, sad once the skilful woman pulled away shifting past the girl she crawled atop the silk sheets showing, being sure to flaunt her body in the girl's presence.</p><p>"Why don't you help me undress?" Miss Fortune pulled herself into a comfortable position right in the centre of the bed, her arms were spread against the sheets of the bed, her legs now sat together as her body lay down against the bed. "You can start by helping to take these off." Pulling her hand up she hooked a finger across the waistline of her enticing, satin panties tugging at them only to let her fingers go as fabric shot back into her skin.</p><p>Having seen enough, still in the stunned silence she had been overcome Rell wanted in... badly. Wasting not even a second longer she had shuffled right towards the woman. A heavy set of eyes were training across the fabric covering the hooker's crotch, just waiting for her to tear them away which she gladly chose to partake in. Rell's fingers hooked right into the panties, impatiently Rell tugged a little too hard causing Miss Fortune to shift and sway a little in her space until there was a little more freedom for the Noxian to pull those panties right over the ridge of her shapely ass. </p><p>The pair was eventually freed from her skin, pulled down her legs and of the tips of her toes. The red head immediately rewarded her temporary lover by spreading her thighs apart offering Rell a full view of her inviting pussy, needy and already wet with desire for the young Warriors fat cock, Rell even noted the strands of Red Pubic hair that was so neatly trimmed just above her clit helping to answer a question that had been on the girl's mind since she saw her fiery flowing locks. Pressing those nimble fingers of hers against her glistening pussy Miss Fortune stretched the fold of her lips apart far enough to let her partner get a good eyeful of the pussy she was going to nail in only a few moments.  </p><p>"You can keep them by the way." Miss Fortune blurted out, wearing a rather smug looking smirk across her pretty face was looking directly at the pair of red panties that Rell still had a hold of even long after she had already stripped off causing the younger girl to become rather flustered and embarrassed by the fact that she had unconsciously holding on to Miss Fortune's worn panties, tossing them to the side of the bed which drew a sulk from the older woman though Rell figured she was just putting it on. "Don't leave me waiting." Miss Fortune called her face now shifting again to another smirk, impatiently waiting for her new lover to welcome herself inside.</p><p>Rell paced herself, admittedly she was indeed leaving the beautiful busty and more experienced woman waiting as she nervously crawled herself closer, hunched over the high class hooker Rell was really assessing everything that was happening in a way that seemed like it was too much, digging her fingers into the bedding either side of Fortune's hips. Rell finally bit the bullet, not able to keep herself waiting any longer she aimed her cock right against the entrance of that inviting hole, slowly the Noxian pushed her no longer virgin cock right between the warm set of tightly gripping lips, overrun with euphoria, falling in love with the feeling.</p><p>Miss Fortune herself had been itching with anticipation and the moment that cock had begun to pierce her awaiting pussy there was a loud moan that escaped Fortune's lips. The experienced woman had taken many cocks in the past, many of which were not virgin ones but for Rell it just confirmed that she may have found the biggest one of them all. Relaxing herself after it was clear the dark skinned girl had reached a bit of resistance a few more inches in the sultry woman pressed her fingers around the strong biceps of the younger girl getting a real nice feel of all that muscle she was working with before she spoke between her moans whispering out. </p><p>"Congratulations on losing your virginity." </p><p>That response left Rell flustered to say the least, thankful that she did finally pop her cherry she was still buried inside of the woman, currently she could tell that half of her cock was being tightly held by the woman's insides. </p><p>"Right... I'll begin really moving now." The young warrior nodded her head, looking down to her hips she quickly began pulling her cock from from Miss Fortune's pussy before immediately plummeting inside with a strong thrust that grinded all the way against her sensitive folds even causing the redhead to let out another moan of pleasure. Motivated by hearing the moan, she repeated it again, quickly pulling her cock out and thrusting back inside until she was constantly hitting the girl's insides with enough force to cause a torrent of cries to escape Miss Fortune's mouth.</p><p>Whilst she did moan, Miss Fortune noted how inexperienced the girl's thrusts truly were, it was clear she was not aiming with any precision and very little care but given just how large Rell was she could be forgiven by her. Rell still did a wonderful job at making her moan, writhing from the pleasure she was receiving as the Noxian was using her like the whore that she was. Panting, Miss Fortune slid her hands up the arms of the girl reaching her shoulders. "How about you take your shirt off for me, my stud?"</p><p>"Sure... I can do that." Rell swallowed a lump in her throat. She recalled many names she'd gotten in the past, not many of them all that nice and most about her connecting to that magnetic connection and getting called a stud seemed to begin awakening something inside of her. An almost bestial desire as she ogled the woman's body, continuing to unclip the seams across her tight upper body suit, freeing her bare biceps and breasts along with the rest of her form that had been hidden underneath her suit, on full display as she tossed the clothing over her head and to the side, landing and joining Miss Fortune's floral panties draped on the side of the sheets. </p><p>Underneath that clothing were some very impressively defined muscles, something she'd gotten from the burden of lugging around her metal plates all day, even with magic to assist, a warrior of Noxus needed to be strong and Rell prided herself on building up a that muscular physique all because of it, the redheaded woman was quick to admire it, peering eyes all over her dark and toned form her pupils going straight for her washboard abs and bulging biceps.</p><p>"To think there was something so lovely under all that clothing. Such a powerful warrior with a body... so breath-taking." Miss Fortune commented, brushing a thumb between the lines of those abs, admiring every little detail of them all the way back to those lovable forearms.</p><p>Despite appreciating the feeling of her body being heavily admired, Rell was starting to get impatient again, she badly wanted to just begin thrusting again and with nothing in her way to stop her, it was exactly what she intended to do. Regrettably she interrupted the woman's admiration when the inexperienced girl began to grind her hips right away into Miss Fortune making her back arch backwards, gripping her hands rather hard and suddenly into the forearms of Rell. </p><p>The sensation was unbelievably good for the young Noxian, she felt that she could finally understand why it was that Samira was always so insistent on flirting, chatting up every pretty face she came across and why the damned assassin always wanted to stick her dick in every pretty girl she came across if they even felt half as good as this, the sensation of sinking her dick in a nice tight pussy was utterly amazing.</p><p>"Couldn't wait, Could you? Where has that lost nerve gone?" The woman's fingers gripped into Rell's arms hard for a few more seconds before coming back to her senses. Her arms restrained themselves so that Fortune's arms were clasped around the back thrusting girl's neck.</p><p>"I just... really wanted to fuck this pussy, I couldn't wait any longer. I really want it, right now..." The dark girl admitted, her face wore an unapologetic look being  consumed by her own selfish lust, there was no slowing down Rell wasn't willing to ease up either, determined to do her best to stretch every last bit of her bed partner's cocksocket's around her fat dick. Locking her fingers right in a soft section of the high class hookers soft hips, her fingers sun down hard into that voluptuous form.</p><p>"Ohh~ So good. You're really hitting it just ri-... mmph- I love... that confidence." Fortune's voice echoed throughout the room, sensual moans and a constant loss of her voice with every thrust that Rell let out her words were being eclipsed by the sounds of the Warrior's hard hips colliding with her own playing a loud clapping rhythm against the satin sheets. Fortune's chest bounced with every hard thrust giving the girl on top of Miss Fortune a wonderful sight where she could peer down, giving the Noxian an eyeful of Miss Fortune's almost hypnotising chest on display, up and down that it was difficult to look away.</p><p>"I... never back down. Oh wow." Rell crashed his hips once again against the soft cushion of the woman's ass in such a way that she was able to press up against the entrance of that wonderful pussy's womb. Her tip pushed on the edge of Classy hooker's womb roughly, Rell's inexperience and lust taking over that once her cock had comfortably made room to wrap around her cock there was no where else for Rell to go other then to knock her cervix like a battering ram against a hardened city gate.</p><p>"Wait, Rell you're hitting- ahn... right against it.." The redheaded woman cried out, her said locks sprawled out against the sheets as she buried the side of her face into them. The through and rough pounding she was taking had her at the mercy of Rell this time around, even if she was still far from inactive, moving her hip constantly to help accommodate for the Noxian's girth and that rough nature of hers.</p><p>"Fuck... take it." Rell cried out pushing hard till her cock with practically bruising the insides of the woman. She could tell from the feeling rising inside of her stomach, the tense sensation building in her body and that tightness in her balls that Rell was very close to just letting her load out. Gripping on twice as hard to those hips the stud lowered her head, only inches removed between Miss Fortune and herself. "I'm close, umf... I'm gonna cum."</p><p>Miss Fortune didn't need any words from the younger girl to know that she was going to burst, all the signs were there for such an experienced hooker as herself. Her legs then wrapped tightly around the hips of her lover, locking her into place, lowering the warriors head onto the side of her neck the sensual woman whispered eagerly into her ear. "Go ahead. Let it all out inside me~ Cum for me, Stud."</p><p>That was the motivation the girl needed and Rell's thrust's increased in intensity threatening to leave a few bruises on Fortune's hips as they took the brute force thrusts of a girl so eager to let out a thick load inside of the Red Headed woman's womb. Reaching that point at last the girl let out a very audible grunt paired with many laboured breaths as the entirety of her lower body felt the best wave of pleasure the youthful girl had ever experienced. Her thighs and stomach all tensed up joyfully as a large wave of spunk shot out from Rell's hard cock painting the insides of that womb in a sticky flood of cum. Rope after rope shot out which not only flooded Fortune's womb in her baby batter but left all of her pink walls coated in spunk. So thick and full it even began to leak out onto her ass running down her hips through the small and few gaps where Rell had stretched her entrance open.</p><p>Eventually the pleasure of Rell's orgasm began to slowly fade as she was still buried with her cock pressed all the way up against her womb with those balls of hers nesting up against Sarah's ass with a coat of sweat and a few layers of her cum glistening them. The Noxian still had her head held against her bed partner's comfortable collar, mostly held there by the feeling of recovering from letting herself cum right intensely inside Fortune's snatch. Slowly the Noxian lifted her head, regaining her strength as she looked to the expression of Sarah whose eyes were closed shut with a smirk across her lips.</p><p>"How was it?" Sarah raised her eyebrows, still recovering a little herself she had to admit as inexperienced and rough as the younger warrior had been the Redhead had even been able to grip the girl's cock tightly in a blissful orgasm herself. Mostly in part to the fact of just how impressively large and well shaped that Rell's cock was. Thinking that maybe sometimes size really does matter.</p><p>"Amazing." The only words that Rell could muster and nothing more truthful. After a few moments longer, riding the last few drops of pleasure, and a little bit of spunk that still lingered, the dark skinned girl pulled that cock away from the spunk coated pale and pink pussy of the woman. A few strands of her cum flowed free, allowing it to seep down the creases of Miss Fortune's round ass further dirtying those sheets with not only their sweat but now in the mixes of Rell's baby batter and Miss Fortune's pussy juices.</p><p>"That was a lot, to think you only just came before you put it inside me too." Miss Fortune ran her fingers along the edges of her folds, lightly stretching out her walls she gave the Noxian a very nice view of her work. The woman herself was still impressed by just how thick her load had been. However as she coated her fingers in spunk and love juices there was a noticeable look and a hardening coming from between the legs of her partner. "Oh? Are you ready to go again, Already?"</p><p>"Huh?" A little distracted by what she was watching, it took a few seconds for Rell to return to reality completely unaware that she was hardening before the woman as she glanced down at her cock. "But I erm... came inside... isn't that a problem?"</p><p>"Don't worry about that, we have plenty of ways to avoid pregnancy. Though I bet you'd love the idea of it wouldn't you? Knocking me up after our first time, I would be surprised with just how thick and virile your load feels." The woman chuckled teasing the girl she spread her legs open once again welcoming the Noxian to come back and to claim her pussy again and judging from the look in the eye of the dark Noxian woman, her partner was ready to go for many more rounds, after all... she had been paid for the whole night...</p><p>                                                                     </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Multiple hours past and many rounds of intense lovemaking done Rell Rested her worn out body against those soft sheets, deep in thought at the idea of if she had ever sweated that much in her life as she rested against the messy sheets. Her mind in bliss as her thick cock was resting at that toned thigh, dripping a few drops of cum down her leg a deep sigh escaped in relief. "Wow... that was... was..."</p><p>"Amazing?" Miss Fortune commented, lent comfortably on her side she rested her chin against the palm of her hand as she admired the thoroughly exaggerated Noxian who nodded to her statement, putting the Redhead directly on the money. "Since you don't seem much like the type for this. Mind telling me why you came my way?"</p><p>"No, you're right. This wasn't exactly how I was planning on losing my virginity...  not in a brothel to someone like yourself. Not that I didn't enjoy it! It was great, honestly!" Rell quickly jumped to protect herself some of that stud like confidence now wearing a little thin since she was no long rolling around together with the woman, who didn't seem to be all that offended rather just offering her a giggle, entertained by her cute panicked expression. "My partner erm.. recommended you, Samira. She paid for it in full all actually."</p><p>The moment she heard the words "Samira" Miss Fortune's look dropped considerably working from a smirk into a frown. "Samira... the Desert Rose Samria?"</p><p>"Yeah. You're not very fond of her?" Rell brought herself up, resting with her back against the frame of the bed in a bit more of a hurry to get herself out if she might have said something bad.</p><p>"Not particularly. She very... talented in her own right. She must get that from experience. I can imagine she's somewhat heart broken she's not the one in this room with me right now." Fortune tapped on the edge of her chin, some memories were coming back, a girl like Samira does leave an impression on people where not all of those impression wind up being positive. "Honestly, colour me surprised. She always struck me as a lone wolf type. Didn't think she'd ever be running with a partner. I guess... you must be something special."</p><p>"That's real kind of you to say. Honestly, I feel I just got lucky with her, being able to save someone a few times helps them think better of you." Rell admitted feeling somewhat smug but she pulled herself back before she got too far ahead of herself only to hear Miss Fortune scoff a little and press that hand to one of Rell's idle arms.</p><p>"You don't need to be so modest..." She smiled tracing a few fingers against the shoulder of the pleased girl. "I bet you're curious about her, aren't you? Don't worry. Samira might be a little more experienced... but you're even bigger then she is. Someone like with a cock and stamina like yours could really make a lot of girls very, very happy."</p><p>That had Rell blushing and looking elsewhere, flattered truly but not really needing to know about her friend's dick size.</p><p>"I believe our time is up unfortunately. Try not to leave anything behind, certainly not these." The woman whispered into the ear of the Noxian leaning across the bed she retrieved the pair of red panties that had gotten caught between one of the corner banisters and the sheets of the bed, dropping the pair across the chest of the girl, before planting one last kiss against her cheek. "I wasn't lying. Keep them as a memento of your first time~" </p><p>Rell blinked a few times clutching the pair of worn panties against her chest, her mind raced to Sarah's kind compliments, believing that she could get used to this. She was coming around the Samira's way of thinking regarding her love of fliting and bed hopping... or perhaps she was getting too distracted by her lust to focus, as she tucked the panties away in one of her many pouches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>